Like Kat and Dog
by Scribbler
Summary: There were things in life Oz had never expected – being a werewolf topping the list, but getting zapped into an alternate dimension where humanoid cats ruled the Earth was definitely up there. Crossover between BtVS and SWAT Kats.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N:** Short and cracky crossover requested by LeDiz, who asked for SWATKats/BtVS, specifically between Jake Clawson/Razor and Oz, and the line "Why have a partner?" Not intended to make much sense or be treated very seriously, though reviews are still appreciated. Set during Season Three of _Buffy_.

* * *

_**Like Kat and Dog**_

© Scribbler, December 2007.

* * *

There were things in life Oz had never expected – being a werewolf topping the list, but getting zapped into an alternate dimension where humanoid cats ruled the Earth was definitely up there. He stared at this one, which looked a lot like his Aunt Ethel's mangy old tomcat, Fluffles, and wondered if there were humanoid dogs anywhere he might get on with better.

"Razor, come in, Razor. Hey, buddy, what's going on down there?" The cat's headset chirped with a hard-edged but tinny voice. It – he – tapped one side and answered into a small microphone on the side of his helmet.

"T-Bone, this is Razor. I'm not sure what the heck's going on. I picked up the source of that strange energy distortion and it's, well … it's an alien life form."

Alien life form? That was a new one on Oz. "Actually? Very much from Earth, just not this one."

"What was that?"

The cat looked at Oz and narrowed its eyes through the mask across the upper half of its face. "Call you back in a second with more info, buddy. Razor out." He turned to face Oz fully, crossing his arms and levelling a challenging look at him. "You seem to know what's going on here. Start talking."

Oz shrugged. "Not much to tell. Pretty easy to figure out this world's an alternate one. Switches like this happen all the time. Get used to it after a while." He was judicious in his use of pronouns. More than once he'd gotten through entire days without using even one. "Probably something to do this with magical doohickey here." He held up what looked like a mace covered in spikes that flashed alternately yellow, green and purple. "Other than that, no scuttlebutt."

"I guess the English on your planet is a little different than ours."

"World, dude. Different dimension, not planet."

Understanding smoothed a few of the rough edges around the cat's mouth. "Alternate dimensions: now there's something I'm all too familiar with."

There was something in his voice that made Oz wince. "Evil twin?"

"How did you know?"

"Again, get used to seeing that expression after a while. Luckily never met an evil version of me, but my girlfriend? Not so much." Oz shook his head at the memory of Evil Vampire Willow and her corset. Okay, maybe not the corset, but the whole biting thing really got in the way of a healthy loving relationship – even more than the werewolf thing. "Might be there's some cat version of me hanging around this world someplace. Hope he's not evil."

The cat tipped his head to one side as if assessing Oz against unknown criteria. Then he stuck out a paw. Hand. Thing with fingers. "The name's Razor. And you are?"

Oz shook the hand. Good grip. Not liking the claws though. "Oz. Got much magic in this world?"

"A little. Why?"

"You didn't blink when I showed you the doohickey." He held it up again for emphasis. It threw off a gentle heat as it slid from lemon to sunflower. Giles hadn't been too clear about what it was meant to _do_, only that it was bad and Not To Be Touched – but what else could Oz have done when it was hurtling towards Willow and he was the only one close enough to save her? He'd do anything for Willow, even take a sojourn in Cat World, or whatever this place was.

Razor eyed the doohickey warily. "Riiight. Is that thing safe?"

"No clue. Safer with me than in the hands of some evil moron, though. I'll keep hold of it so it doesn't do the zappy routine on you. Muchos gracias for the savage, by the way."

"Meh. Don't mention it. Dark Kat is a miserable hobo – powerful, though. Why have a partner?" He seemed almost talking to himself for a second. "To have your back in a crisis – except when he's a hundred feet above your head and the bad guy's primed laser is only three. You kind of saved _my_ bacon by landing on Dark Kat's head and knocking him out."

"Yeah, about that – could I get a set of pants that _don't_ have a huge rip that shows my undies? Kinda sick of the whole standing against the wall routine."

"When my partner gets here we'll see what we can do – about that, and about getting you home. How big is your tail?"

"About so-so, but only three nights of every month, dude."

"Excuse me?"

Oz sighed. He was laid-back to the point of almost being horizontal, but this was going to get complicated in ways he couldn't begin to predict.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *


End file.
